1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle, and more particularly to a motorcycle having a helmet storage box in its body.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 59-192481 discloses a motorcycle having a large-size storage box or receptacle disposed in the motorcycle body. The motorcycle has an engine supported beneath a body frame extending rearwardly from a head pipe, and a fuel tank disposed below a rider's seat. The storage box is positioned above the body frame is suitable for storing a helmet, and has an upper opening and a cover for the opening.
In the disclosed motorcycle, the upper space above the body frame, except for a dead space near the head pipe, is occupied by the storage box, and hence space availability above the body frame is limited. In addition, the layout of the engine and accessories is limited in order to avoid physical interference with the storage box.